A same time division duplex (TDD) configuration may be implemented by a plurality of base stations in a typical wireless network. Implementing a TDD configuration at a base station may include using a downlink-to-uplink switch-point periodicity associated with a number of subframes. Possible interference patterns may be identified by the base station based on neighboring base stations for the wireless network implementing the same TDD configuration. Information to adjust uplink transmission power may be relayed to user equipment (UE) or wireless devices in communication with these base stations based at least in part on the identified interference patterns. Adjustments by a UE to uplink transmission power based on this information may be an important method to control or limit interference in a wireless network.